On an Ordinary Day
by Sunflower Seed
Summary: Harry decides to spend the day up in Hermiones room. They talk about a certain thing. A certain thing happens. Later on someone gets mad. Dedicated to Alissa for giving me the idea. Its really nothing origional just she wanted me to write this.
1. The Ordinary Day

On an ordinary day  
  
Disclaimer: This idea was given to me by my friend Alissa Bridges. So this story is dedicated to her. Oh, I don't own anything. Really I don't.  
  
A/N: Imagine that, me not writing a random story. Well this story is going to be 2 chapters. And 2 chapters only. Do you understand? Yes you do.  
  
*****  
  
On an ordinary day  
  
Chapter 1: In the head girl room  
  
Hermione sat on the couch in her Head Girl dormitory. She had been sitting there for hours wide awake. It was 6:00 am and she slept all day yesterday. Yesterday was Hermione's 17th birthday. And she was yet to have a first boyfriend let alone a first kiss. All that would change, maybe.  
  
"Hermione, are you up?" Harry called up the stairs. Many shushes and "shut up were trying to sleep" were heard. Harry decided to go up to room. He saw she was still in her clothes from the night before and was sitting on her couch reading a book. It was now 10:30 am.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah im fine." Hermione replied  
  
"you missed breakfast" Harry stated, "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No, I had a bagel from the mini-bar." She answered  
  
"Oh, so why are you up here all alone? Did you just not feel like coming down?" harry asked  
  
"I guess so." Hermione said very fast  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You seem very hyper" Harry asked in confusion  
  
"Yeah, I just drank a whole pot of coffee. I wouldn't have drank a whole pot but you have no idea how thirsty I was" Hermione explained  
  
"But you don't like coffee. Oh well. So were you planning on coming down at all today?" Harry asked  
  
"No, I just felt like sitting up here." Hermione confessed  
  
"Mind if I stay up here with you? Ron went somewhere and he's not coming back until tomorrow." Harry asked  
  
"Not at all, actually that would be nice." Hermione smiled  
  
*Harry laughed*  
  
"Why is that funny?" Hermione asked  
  
"I don't know. Just the way you smiled" Harry laughed  
  
"Whatever you say." Hermione told  
  
They talked on and on just about nothing really for about an hour or so. They then decided to get something to drink. Then they talked some more. They soon got bored and went to play "The Sims" on Hermione's laptop that she brought from home. Harry wasn't fascinated because Dudley always had a laptop or computer. He had even seen the game "the Sims" before. They made a family and then built the house. They spent almost two hours building that house. Most of the time spent arguing on what wallpaper, carpet, or furniture to use. They bickered like they were and old married couple.  
  
"Harry, are you still dating Ginny?" Hermione asked  
  
"Actually no. We broke up three days ago." Harry replied  
  
"Really now?" Hermione smiled  
  
"Yes really, well we just didn't think it was working out." Harry answered  
  
"Im, sorry" Hermione said  
  
"Why?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't know, just that you broke up I guess" Hermione blushed  
  
"Its okay, really. So Hermione, who do you like?" Harry said evilly  
  
Hermione blushed. Then shot him a blank stare. Then she blushed again.  
  
"I cant tell you that information." Hermione laughed  
  
"Come on and tell me" Harry laughed  
  
"Ill tell you if you tell me first." Hermione said  
  
Harry shot Hermione a blank stare then blushed. A lot of blushing and blank stares were going on.  
  
"um..." Harry said thinking.  
  
"Come on" Hermione pushed  
  
"you first" Harry said  
  
"No"  
  
"No you first, I asked you first in the first place" Harry explained  
  
"No, I wont tell you unless you tell me" Hermione snapped  
  
"Fine." Harry muttered  
  
"Tell me now" Hermione laughed  
  
"you" He muttered so soft she couldn't hear him  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked  
  
"You" he blushed  
  
Then Hermione went over to where Harry was sitting and kissed him.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Tell me how I did. Next chapter is the last. Here is the preview  
  
** "What was that for?" Harry blushed  
  
"I like you too" Hermione confessed  
  
"Really?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah" Hermione said  
  
.......that's all you get for now 


	2. dont read

hey! oh my god i am so sorry i havent updated this story in so long. i just kept putting it off and i forgot about it. well i just remember this story today...and i started writing another chapter for it. it should be up in the next couple of days. i started school 2 weeks ago.   
  
So.....i promise...promise i will have the next chapter up soon. it will probably be really long. so be looking for a long chapter. if its not long, then look for a few more chapters.   
  
If you want 1 more long chapter or a couple more average sized chapters tell me. cuz i dont care. either way im gonna update soon.  
  
Well ......... soon comes an update...  
  
~Seedy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hillary Clinton died and went to heaven. As she stood in front of St.Peter at the Pearly Gates, she saw a huge wall of clocks behind him.She asked, "What are all those clocks?"St. Peter answered, "Those are Lie-Clocks. Everyone on Earth has a Lie-Clock. Every time you lie the hands on your clock will move. "Incredible," said Hillary. "And whose clock is that one?" St. Peter responded, "That's Abraham Lincoln's clock. The hands have moved twice, telling us that Abe told only two lies in his entire life." "Where's Bill's clock?" asked Hillary. "Bill's clock is in Jesus' office. He's using it as a ceiling fan! "  
  
^^^^I think that is so funny! i just felt like putting that. i dont know who wrote that. i just think its really funny  
  
~Seedy 


	3. The shatter, the clatter, and the slip

On An Ordinary Day  
  
Disclaimer: I own zilch  
  
A/n: im sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated in *counts on finger, and toes* in like six months!!! I feel so bad, cuz you guys seem to like this story so much. But now I am writing! Don't worry, be happy. C'mon you can sing "don't worry, be happy" oh wait. I hate that song. Let's sing something else . . . darn "The Goonies 'R good enough" is too hard to sing..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What was that for?" Harry blushed  
  
"I like you too" Hermione confessed  
  
"Really?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah" Hermione said  
  
"Wow" Harry muttered underneath his breath. Hermione just laughed, she could hear him.  
  
"So, how long have you liked me for?" Harry asked Hermione  
  
"A few months or so" Hermione answered  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Do I seem like the kind of person to lie about that?" She laughed  
  
"No I guess not. Um. Hermione?" Harry stuttered  
  
"Yes Harry"  
  
"Um.will you go out with me?" He asked  
  
"Of course" And she bent over and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"It's getting late. I think I should go back to my own dorm before someone notices I'm gone." Harry said.  
  
"Okay, I will see you tomorrow, bye" Hermione waved as Harry left her dorm saying bye as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******'  
  
There was a shatter, a clatter, and a slip. Ron Weasley was found rummaging through his belongings for his nicest robes. It had been four days since Harry and Hermione had confessed their feelings. Ron had no idea whatsoever.  
  
The shatter was when his glass vase had fallen off his nightstand and broke. The clatter was when Ron's bag of marbles had spilled. And the slip was when Ron slipped on his marbles that were scattered all over the floor.  
  
Ron was dressing up for his daring line he was going to say to Hermione tonight.  
  
"Hermione, I think I am in love with you."  
  
He felt it was cheesy, but it got the point across. He had this all planned out. He would say the words to Hermione, then lean over and kiss her.  
  
Finally he had found his clothing. He hoped it wasn't too much. But what did he care, the important thing was he was going to confess his feelings he concealed for too long now. The feelings building up inside of him since fourth year.  
  
********************************************************************;  
  
A/N: okay guys heres the deal. Im going to edit chapter one of this. And im going to make this a longer fic than I intended. I have some ideas, and now im excited. Sorry to leave you on another cliffy. But I PROMISE the wait wont be as long  
  
-seedy- 


	4. Now She Knows

On An Ordinary Day  
  
A/N: Man I suck; I don't even update my stories. I've been so busy with a story on fiction press that I don't even update for you little people.  
  
Disclaimer: what do I own? Oh okay nothing  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Finally he had found his clothing. He hoped it wasn't too much. But what did he care, the important thing was he was going to confess his feelings he concealed for too long now, the feelings building up inside of him since fourth year.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
The Great Hall was filling up with students. Stomachs made noises of hunger. As they sat down, Ron and Hermione were found next to each other. Ron's face turned red, and clashed with his hair.  
  
"Ron, is something wrong?" Hermione asked  
  
"O-o-oh n-n-nothing . . . nothing at all Hermione" Ron stuttered  
  
"Alright, if you say so" Hermione said, dropping the matter, and looking over at Harry.  
  
They ate dinner in silence. Finally Ron said:  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you, after you're finished eating? In private" Ron asked  
  
"Of course Ron. Is something bothering you, you can always come to me and talk about it." Hermione said truthfully  
  
"Yeah sure, something like that" Ron said not really paying attention to what she was saying  
  
"Well I'm finished. Want to go talk now?"  
  
Ron nodded  
  
They left the Hall, and walked up the stairs, as if on their way to the common room.  
  
"Where do you want to talk?" Hermione asked  
  
"Uh, here is fine."  
  
"Okay, so talk"  
  
"Well, Hermione—" Ron started "Um . . . Hermione I . . . I . . . I think I love you." Ron said leaning over and plopping a kiss on Hermione's lips. He didn't say that as smooth as he would have hoped, but at least he did it.  
  
Hermione just sat there looking scared stiff.  
  
'Oh god, now she knows. Say something Hermione. Crap . . . maybe this wasn't such a good idea' Ron thought  
  
"I have to go." Hermione said rushing off. Ron finally walked away when he couldn't see or hear her footsteps any longer.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"---and then he kissed me." Hermione panted, explaining to Harry everything that happened.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do about it?" He asked  
  
"I don't know, there isn't much I can do. We are going to have to explain to him" Hermione sighed  
  
"Yeah I know, not today though. That would be too much for him."  
  
"I guess you're right. Tomorrow?" She asked  
  
"Possibly"  
  
"Well you know, we're going to have to tell him sooner or later. Might as well be sooner." Hermione groaned  
  
"Okay, tomorrow then." Harry accepted  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
A/N: there you go . . . short I know. But at least I wrote SOMETHING. 


End file.
